


"Mamma"

by karadanverz



Series: The Baby series I'm too tired to name right now [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 15:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadanverz/pseuds/karadanverz
Summary: When Ava and Sara let Gary babysit their daughter, things go horribly wrong.





	"Mamma"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So I didn't really plan on writing tonight, but thanks to an AvaLance breakdown on twitter and a spiral of headcanons, this fic was born.
> 
> This fic is part of a series I'm planning that I'll be working on here and there between projects, so be on the lookout for that.
> 
> Follow me on twitter @ella_the_writer to hear me complain about mobile Ao3 and scream into the void.
> 
> Comments and kudos are awesome... other than that, enjoy!

“No, we are not letting  _Gary_  babysit our child.” Said Ava, slowly rocking the baby in her arms.

Sara and Ava had decided to have a baby together using clone DNA and future tech, and after an intense search for baby names, they decided to name her Laurel. All had been running smoothly until today, when there was a distress call that needed the attention of both the Legends and the highest-ranking officials at the Time Bureau.

“It'll only be a few hours at _most_ , and he's the only person we know that's not working.” Sara protested.

“Sara, she's 9 months old.”

“And Gary will be fine. All he really has to do is turn on PAW Patrol or something and make sure she doesn't get hurt. Our only other option is to try and ‘summon’ human Gideon.”

Ava's eyes widened “There's a human Gideon?”

“I'm afraid that's not how it works, Captain Lance.” chimed the AI “I cannot be summoned, especially not for babysitting purposes.”

“See?” 

Ava sighed “It's not that I don't trust Gary, I just don't trust him with _our_ baby. Or any baby, for that matter. I can just stay here with her.”

“No, you can't stay here. The bureau needs you. I need you.” Sara thought for a moment “I mean, I guess I could see if someone in Star City could watch her.”

Ava thought about it, before deciding that she'd rather have Gary in charge of her child than Oliver Queen.

“Gary it is.”

___________________

When Sara and Ava arrived at Gary's house, his face lit up at the sight of the baby.

Gary slowly and carefully took Laurel into his arms.

“Hi there, baby Sharpe.” he cooed. 

Ava handed him a bag and a list of instructions. 

“You really just need to hang out with her for an hour or so.” explained Sara.

“Make sure she doesn't get hurt or lost and if she starts crying, there are bottles in the bag. You know how to change a diaper, right?” asked Ava.

“Kind of?”

Ava opened her mouth to ask another set of questions, but Sara turned her around.

“Thanks again, Gary.” said Sara. She turned to Ava “Ready to save time.”

Ava nodded and Sara ran back to give Laurel a quick kiss on the forehead before exiting through the open portal.

As soon as her moms left, Laurel started fussing.

“It's okay, you're fine.” said Gary. He started to panic. “Do you know what Dungeons and Dragons is?”

The baby continued to cry.

“Do you want a bottle?” asked Gary.

He sat Laurel down and started rummaging through the bag Ava had handed to him.

While he was trying to find a bottle, he noticed that the crying had lulled to a stop. Gary looked up to see Laurel playing with his time courier.

“No! No, no no no no.” he said, slowly taking the trinket out of the baby's hands and setting it down on the couch next to her.

Laurel started to cry again and Gary had an idea.

“I have something you might like.” he said “Stay here. Well, it's not like you can _go_  anywhere.”

Gary disappeared into a room, but when he came back out holding a Beebo, Laurel was missing.

And so was his Time Courier.

__________________________

“You lost the baby?” asked Zari.

The totem-bearer was stuck helping the Legends from aboard the Waverider, and Gary had called her in an attempt to fix this mess before Ava or Sara found out.

“If we're being technical here, you could argue that  _she_  lost _me_.”

“You _lost_  the _baby_?” Zari repeated.

“Yes.”

“Sara's going to kill you. Good luck.” she reached for a button to end the call, but Gary persisted.

“Please, you have to help me find her!”

“How the hell am I supposed to help you find her? It's not like Laurel has a tracking device inside her. At least, I don't think she does.”

“My time courier! She has it. Do you think you can use it to find her?”

“I can try.”

The only sounds Gary could hear from the other end of the line were frantic typing and the occasional beep.

“I can't find her exact location, but it looks like she's wherever you last used your courier to travel to. Do you remember where that was?”

“Vancouver, 2213.” he replied without hesitation. 

“Okay, what's in Vancouver 2213?”

Gary smiled, remembering the place he dubbed ‘Ava Land.’

“Paradise.”

_________________________

Laurel crawled down a circular, white hallway. She giggled at the way she could see her reflection in the metal on the walls.

The baby found herself in a big room and was mesmerized by an orb-like structure in the middle.

She started to babble in excitement. 

The noise awoke a nearby Ava clone, who got up from her containment bed.

“Are you an intruder?” it asked.

Laurel turned to face the clone and waved nonchalantly. 

Before the soldier could terminate the child, she locked eyes with Laurel and froze.

“You're… one of us?”

Another clone awoke and appeared next to the first “But smaller.”

Laurel looked up at the second clone. “Mamma!” she exclaimed. 

A third clone joined the crowd “Could you repeat that?”

Laurel stared up at the group of women that all appeared to be her mother, and started giggling.

The clones clearly had no concept of what a baby was, and they sure as hell weren't going to be able to comprehend the fact that Laurel shared their DNA.

This was going to be an adventure.

______________________

Zari had set up a plan for Gary to get to 2213, get Laurel, and get back, but just as he was about to leave, Sara and Ava came rushing in through a portal onto the ship.

“Did you lose her?” asked Sara.

Gary’s eyes went wide “How did you,-"

“Mother's intuition.” replied Ava.

“Not really. You hadn't called us for help so we assumed that either things were going smoothly, of something bad had happened. No offense, but we went for the latter.”

“Oh, no offense taken, that's fair.” Gary replied honestly.

“Now where the hell is my daughter?” asked Ava, a worried look on her face.

“Vancouver, 2213.” said Zari.

Ava turned around “Gary, how did she get to 2213?”

“She stole my time courier.”

“You got pickpocketed by an eight month old little girl?” asked Sara “That's embarrassing, even for you.

Gary nodded solemnly.

Ava opened a portal with her courier and grabbed Sara's hand.

“We're going to Ava Land.”

_________________________

When the two women entered the all-too-familiar government lab, what they saw wasn't what they had been expecting. 

The clones were all freaking out. There were at least 20 of them roaming the room talking to one another.

“How is she one of us?” one asked.

“What is a 'mamma'?” asked another.

A few were even frantically screaming as they walked around.

Laurel was calmly sitting on the ground in the midst of all this chaos, surrounded by clones who were analyzing her.

She turned to one of them and put her arms in the air “Up.” she requested. 

“What does up mean?” asked the clone.

Sara turned to Ava “Our daughter broke them.”

Ava just stared at the chaos, partially in amazement  and partially in horror.

All it took to drive do some of coples of her into madness was a baby of her own creation.

She walked towards Laurel, who was having the time of her life drawing the undivided attention of each clone by simply giggling.

Ava finally made her way through the crowd of A.V.A.s and reached her arms out to pick up Laurel.

“Hi baby.” she said once the child was back in her arms.

The rest of the clones stared at Ava, amazed by how she was able to communicate with the small human.

Laurel looked at Ava “Mamma!” she said.

Ava whipped her head around to face Sara and the two of them immediately made eye contact. 

Sara began walking over “She just called you Mamma.”

Ava couldn't help the broad smile that spread across her face “She did, didn't she.”

Sara kissed Laurel on the head before placing a kiss to Ava's lips.

“This is the first time she's ever called you that!” by now, Sara was beaming too.

“Yeah.” replied Ava, still partially in shock. “Let's get back to the ship to celebrate.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

_________________________

Gary was pacing back and forth on the bridge and the Legends had finished up their mission by the time Ava, Sara, and Laurel had returned. 

Sara threw Gary his time courier. 

“Oh, thank Beebo you found her!” he exclaimed “Am I in trouble?”

Ava was still ecstatic from Laurel calling her “Mamma" minutes earlier.

“No, it's okay.”

Everyone, including Sara, was shocked by the fact that Ava hadn't already murdered Gary for losing Laurel.

“Thank you, Director Sharpe.” said Gary, portaling away before his boss could change her mind.

“What's got you two so… lenient?” asked Nate.

“Laurel called me ‘Mamma’.” Ava said with a smile. 

The Legends collectively ‘awww’-ed and Sara smiled at her team.

Just then, Mick walked onto the bridge, holding a beer. 

“What’d I miss?” he grumbled.

Before anyone could answer,  Laurel waved at him “Mamma!” she called.

Without missing a beat, Mick replied “I'm nobody's mamma.” he then proceeded to walk off to his quarters, leaving everyone else speechless.

“I guess she's just learning new words and stringing together consonants without any sense of meaning.” said Ray.

“Don't ruin it.” replied Sara.

Ava let out a breath “Want to pretend that didn't happen and go back to your quarters?”

“Absolutely, Mamma.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I'm aware that that whole thing was cheesy as hell, but I impulsively wrote this at 1am and I'm falling asleep on my phone, so I'm just going to embrace the cheesiness. 
> 
> Once again, a special thanks goes out to all of the twitter peeps who helped inspirevthis fic and motivated me to stay up and write ❤


End file.
